The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Heuchera and given the cultivar name of ‘Pear Crisp’. Heuchera is in the family Saxifragaceae. Heuchera ‘Pear Crisp’ originated from a planned cross between Heuchera 478-8, a proprietary unreleased plant, as the seed parent, and Heuchera ‘Amber Waves’, (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 13,348) as the pollen parent. Compared to the seed parent, Heuchera 478-8, the new cultivar has yellow to lime foliage rather than brown. Compared to the pollen parent, Heuchera ‘Amber Waves’, the new cultivar has leaves that are smaller more sharply ruffled and are colored yellow to lime rather than amber to tan, and flowers that are on shorter peduncles and are white rather than cream.
Compared to Heuchera ‘Apple Crisp’ (U.S. Plant patent Ser. No. 13/200,484 applied for concurrently), the new cultivar has yellow to lime foliage rather than green.
Compared to Heuchera ‘Lime Rickey’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 16,210), the new cultivar has a smaller habit and leaves that are smaller and more sharply ruffled.
Compared to Heuchera ‘Lime Marmalade’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 21,861), cultivar has a smaller habit, leaves that are smaller and more sharply ruffled, and shorter flower stalks.
This new Heuchera is distinguished by:                1. very ruffled leaves,        2. yellow spring leaf color,        3 lime green summer leaves,        4. compact plant size,        5. short flowering stalks with small white flowers        
This new cultivar has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (cuttings and tissue culture). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant. Asexual propagation by stem cuttings and tissue culture using standard micropropagation techniques with terminal and lateral shoots, as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.